Psychosexual development of the blind is a neglected area of study and health care delivery. Visual imagery in the sighted person plays a central role in shaping self-concept, in the labelling of the self as male or female, in acquiring information about sexual behaviors, and in providing the substance for cognitional rehearsals for later sexual activity. Its absence in the blind may be a critical developmental deficit. Additionally, parental attitudes toward blindness affect general personality growth, self-concept, and psychosexual development of the blind child. This research project proposed to study 120 men and women, 20 to 40 years of age, who are either congenitally blind or adventitiously blind from the age of ten. Blind participants are interviewed about their source of sexual information, sex knowledge, social and sexual experiences and recommendations about sex education for the blind. Assessment of self-concept, sex roles and attitudes toward blindness and premaritial sexual permissiveness are also made. Identical data will be obtained from a matched, sighted control group. When possible, parents complete questionnaires about their experiences and views toward providing sex information; marital and family relationships; and their attitudes toward blindness and their child.